


The next Generation

by villrdreki



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, F/M, OC, Pregnancy, Sex, Siblings, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villrdreki/pseuds/villrdreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr promp: Possible Takahiro/Haruka with a side of pregnancy kink..?</p><p>---</p><p>Its been too long for the young Hamadas, they're ready and willing enough to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



> For you guys who don’t know who Haruka is, Haruka is an OC i created for Tadashi and Hiro, from inkstainsonmyhands OC Takahiro i was thinking Hiro didn’t want another kid but instead like in one of my drabbles she was found outside and they just adopted her. I kinda ship her with Takahiro. If you have any questions you’re welcome to ask.  
> 

Haruka laid in her brothers bed legs open as her panties were down to her ankles along with her pants. Leaning against her the bead frame of her brothers bed she whimpered as she bit her lip. Takahiro was almost home and she was happy to show off herself. She and her brother were dating for a couple of months and their parents Hiro and Tadashi knew of their relationship. Grandma Cass was harder for them to accept but in the end there was no rule breaking since herself and Takahiro weren't blood related. It was perfectly legal.

Harukas tiny fingers flicked her little nub fast and hard as her head was tilted back. Her lips parted from the pleasure she was giving herself, of course it wasn't enough, she wanted Takahiro. Her dark chocolate orbs rolled to the side at the clock, he should be home. Footsteps were coming towards the door, She then pulled a leg out of her clothing to expose herself as she continued and moaned out louder for him to hear.

Takahiro just got home and he was a little tired, nothing much he couldn't handle, hes had worse with his family since his parents were actual siblings, His dad Hiro was still physically female below but other then that he had the top surgery. He was happy for his dad that he was happy with himself as he got closer to his room. He paused hearing his girl, he gulped hearing her sweet addicting moans. They’ve made love before but they always had protection but his cock was aching in his pants to take her raw. His eyes would thin as he growled internally, he opened the door full hard and it turned him on more that she was sprawled out upon his bed masturbating. His chestnut orbs widened as he watched. “Well Haru….. whats this” he closed his door behind him locking it. He threw his bag down to walk over.

Haruka was whimpering as her cheeks flushed heavily because she was being watched. She loved being watched from her brother as he inched closer. Looking into his eyes her hand moved away from herself as she felt his hand drag up from her ankle to her thigh to her needed heat. His fingers were so skilled as she was pulled down to lay completely down. Her hips raised as his fingers pressed inside her. Gods no matter how much shes been fucked roughly by him she was still a tight little thing. Takahiro would curl his lips into a very dark but lustful smile in which made Haruka shiver.

His fingers were slow at first making his sibling whimper with need as he shooshed her lovingly. “Haru, you know that you must earn your pleasure” he leans over kissing her deeply licking her swollen lip that was bitten by her adorable tooth gap. Its funny how shes not related to them when she almost looks like Hiro, same little button nose and a tooth gap. He added a second finger inside her and hooked himself. He then had a very naughty grin as he started to speed his hand inside her ramming her sweet spot. “AHHH!” Haruka screamed as her fingers dug into the comforter, she knew what he wanted and her body gave it to him. In a few short moments her body arched as a stream of liquid came shooting out of her. The way Takahiro did her made her lose her mind, there was only shots of white in her head as her hips convulsed from the intense pleasure.

Takahiro removed his hand as he licked her juices and saw how much she soaked the bed. He removed his jeans to expose his hard on, normally shed suck him off but he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to make her his forever. No protection from either side, Haruka stopped taking the pill and he wasn’t going to get a condom. He got on the bed with her and lifted her legs. He panted nervous as he never took his little sister bare, he was going to lose it the moment he got inside her, he didn’t care he had more then enought to spare.

Pushing in without warning made Haruka gasp. Her eyes were wider then plates as she looked down between them, cause she didn’t feel any plastic or lube from the condom it ws straight up his cock. She shivered as her toes curled “H-hot…” looking up at him with tear filled eyes and drool down the corner of her mouth. His face was scrunched up as just as he foretold he had came inside his sister, shaking he couldn't believe how good she felt. Lifting her hips he coudln’t hold back any longer he leans over to her pressing his forehead to hers and started to ram himself inside her.  
"lift your shirt Haru" he demanded in a deep husky voice. She obeyed lifting her sweater exposing bra less C cup breasts, so round and perky for him as Takahiro attacked the left one in one bite. He sucked hard causing the other girl to moan out in shock as her arms hugged her brothers head. His hips collided with hers as he continued to ram her in the bed. He growled loudly as he sucked "i’m going to do it Haru, im going to get you pregnant"

Harus eyes widened as her face flushed as she answered by wrapping her legs around his hips tightly. Takahiro continued to move as he growled some more as he kisses her passionately as his hand slid behind her head holding her black locks. He rutted a few more times as he didn’t say anything, Haru knew he was going to cum cause she was just as close. He keened as he shoved himself into her womb as it had opened up for him and released a huge load into her causing them to arch into each other.

"more…" she begged looking at him. Takahiro would grin and pressed his lips to hers "Who am i to deny my little sister?" The two continued to making beautiful love.

A month later

"t-taka!" Haruka ran up to her brother holding a stick. Takahiro lifted up his Visor blinking as he looked down, she held it up to him smiling so brightly. "I’m pregnant."


End file.
